


Space Fam

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Kylo Ren, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: (sort of?) interconnected prompts of kaine and his space dad(s).suggest you'd read part 1 for context on Kaine's character. This is an alternate timeline whereEpisode X(part 1 of this series) doesn't happen. Kaine isn't Luke's bio son in this timeline.enough of that though, hope you enjoy:)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Ben Solo & Original Child Character(s), Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Han Solo & Original Character(s), Leia Organa & Original Character(s), Luke Skywalker & Original Child Character(s), Luke Skywalker & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988650
Kudos: 11





	1. shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> so, some notes  
> -KAINE IS NOT LUKE'S BIO SON, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE [EPISODE X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236887) DOESN'T HAPPEN  
> -Ben is roughly around the same age as kaine if not older  
> -Ben's a good guy, but still goes by kylo ren as a nickname  
> -Kaine isn't there through any method of time travel, he exists during the Mandalorian.  
> -Din hasn’t given Kaine the dark-saber, kaine has a regular silver one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine and his (eventual) space dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGEST YOU'D READ EPISODE X FOR CONTEXT ON KAINE'S CHARACTER. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE WHERE EPISODE X DOESN'T HAPPEN.
> 
> -since this is post ROTJ, luke is roughly around 28 and i may be playing with time but let's say mando's in his early thirties 
> 
> -technically, Ben is four around the time of mandolorian but again, let's say he's around kaine's age--15.
> 
> -kaine's "i speak baby'" line is a reference to an episode of series' 6 doctor who, where the eleventh doctor remarks he can speak baby while hanging out with his friend and his baby
> 
> -Kaine despite himself claiming to be a jedi or at least a grey one, he doesn't look like a traditional padawan, he usually wears what luke did at the end of a new hope during the cermony.
> 
> -that's about it:)

* * *

**1\. And that's when I saw your face**

Kaine walked up to the cockpit and leant against one of the chairs. “hey, Din.” he greeted, as he continued “are you ever going to show your face?” he teased as Din tilted his head to the right, indicating he was listening. 

“maybe.” Din hums softly. 

“C’mon, please?” Kaine pouted, trying his best impression of the 'puppy dog eyes' look. Din hummed again, as the kid’s ears perked as he coos in delight. "even the kid wants to see your face!" Kaine pointed out, jokingly indignant. Din turned to face him fully, "and how do you know that?" there was a hint of dry amusement and curiosity in his voice, after all -- he did want to know how Kaine understood what the kid said, of course he guesses it was through that magic. "I speak baby." The young Jedi answers simply. Din had a bit of a perplexed look under his helmet. 

"but, c'mon I know you let the baby see your face." Kaine proclaims, as the baby cooed in what Din would assume is agreement. "So, other than the Creed...what's stopping you from showing me? it's not like I'm gonna reveal it to anyone we meet." Kaine continued, and he was right. Kaine was generally very respectful in most situations compared to his relaxed and eccentric demeanor whenever it was just them. Din hummed in consideration. "...Looks like I've got no other choice, I'm gonna have to do it myself--here come the magic fingers." jokes Kaine, gesturing his hand into a finger gun, tilting his fingers slightly as Din's helmet _slowly_ lifted off his face. 

"Okay, okay..." quietly complied a slightly irritated Din. As he grabbed onto the bottom of his helmet, pulling it down. After a beat, he hesitantly took it off, looking over to face Kaine--trying to relax and to an extent mask his annoyed expression. there was a small beat of silence as Kaine looked surprised with Din's eyebrows knitting into worry, wondering what the young man will say. Kaine's expression broke into a warm smile, before he joked in a flat, dry tone -- "Great. Now put it back on." Kaine wasn't a fan of verbal affection, instead using with a joking and endearing tone.

Din shook his head good heartedly as he slipped his helmet back on, this kid was _something_ alright. 

* * *

**2\. First words**

****As per usual, Kaine was instructed to stay on the ship and keep an eye on the Kid, whenever Mando had a mission to go on.

So, he’d spend his time lazying around in the main room, outside of the cockpit. Din had smartly saved up some credits to buy a couch-like booth that lined against the wall of the ship, with a medium sized table in front of it acting as a workspace/dining area. It looked similar to the Millennium Falcon’s interior design from what the young rebel’s seen on rare holo footage, whenever he happened to find any.

Kaine was making sure to keep a watchful eye on the Kid, they made a mental checklist of what they'd already taken care of. they already fed him and played with him for a bit, before it was nap-time. As of now, the baby lay fast asleep in his crib, snoring softly. The young man was careful enough to tweak his lightsaber as quietly as he could, once he felt it was good enough they stored it in their holster belt.

With nothing to do other than wait for the Kid to wake up, Kaine settled into meditation which is something he would rarely do, (due to his tendency to be impatient and almost never sit still.) it put good use for his force training. Kaine had lost track of time as a good 20 minutes passed with the Jedi feeling himself relax into a deep meditated state--feeling the force all around them. He heard a quiet shuffling coming from the crib sensing the Kid had awoken. They cracked an eye open -- smiling at the kid's cooing and babbling. 

"Well, look who's awake." He remarked endearingly as he untangled his legs from his seated position. He walked over to the kid, ignoring the fact his legs had fallen asleep. He carefully picking him up. The child giggled as Kaine gently bounced him up and down. The baby spoke in a string of incoherent jargon with the young man deciphering it as excitement over seeing them. Kaine froze when the gibberish started making sense, eventually the only word kaine could understand was: 

" _Dada!_ "

As if on cue, Mando entered the room and froze, feeling a swell of pride as he took the baby from Kaine and reeled in hearing his kid saying "Dada" over and over again. 

He held his son close, holding back any and all tears--just so Kaine wouldn't tease him.

* * *

**3\. Caught red handed**

Kaine was ordered to stay on the ship, since Mando was on another mission and was taking...longer than usual. -- though the young Padawan didn't mind, as he made sure to watch the kid. He hears muffled noise coming from outside, sensing an unfamiliar presence -- instinctively, he pulled out his lightsaber from his belt, shooting a reassuring smile the baby's way as he cooed in confusion. They stealthily move over to the door -- slowly opening it telekinetically, stepping out to face whoever decided to intrude, ready to strike with his lightsaber igniting. 

"Woah, relax kid! it's just me." says Cara, a bit startled as she laughed. Kaine exhaled in relief with a hint of annoyance, as he shut off his lightsaber and stored it in his holster's belt. ' _spooked me for nothing_.' they think, slightly begrudgingly. The shock and minor irritation from getting scared wearing off. "Hey, Ms. Dune." Kaine greets in a rather shy mumble. "Oh, please kid. Call me Cara." She smiled as she stepped into the ship's main room. 'What're you doing here?" asks Kaine. "I heard Mando was here, so I decided to drop by. Though I couldn't find him--so I came looking for you." explains Cara. 

"Looking for me? Why?" asks Kaine, anxiously with a tinge of suspicion. Cara was quick to reassure them, "It's nothing bad, don't worry. I was thinking we could look for him together? your magic could come in handy." She joked. "You mean the force? I'm not too sure...Mando wouldn't like it." Kaine says doubtfully.

"Well, he's not here right now...is he?" Cara says with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Though the young Jedi wasn't easily swayed, he reluctantly agreed -- scooping the Kid in their arms as he giggled in delight. So, they set off--making sure to close the ship's doors behind them. While walking, Kaine used the force to sense Mando, telling Cara where he was. He felt another person with him that he didn't recognize. Kaine just assumed he was with another bounty hunter, not giving it much thought.

Upon arriving where Kaine said Din would be, he and Cara stopped in their tracks.

Din didn't have his helmet on...and was _kissing_ one of the greatest Jedi known to man-- _Luke Skywalker._ Thankfully, Cara was the one to blow their cover. " _Mando?_ " she gasped surprisedly. She was pretty impressed with how Din was able to score the Rebellion's poster boy. The two separated from each other, both blushing messes as Din slipped his helmet back on. He spared a glance at Kaine, he wasn't too happy. Kaine themself, felt betrayed and angered. Was _this_ really the reason Mando's been gone on unusually longer 'missions' for four weeks? Kaine couldn't believe it, he understood that Mando was always shrouded in mystery and kept to himself, but thought that keeping this a secret was best? while the young man may be blowing this out of proportion--why not tell him he was seeing someone. It'd take some getting used to, sure--but Kaine wouldn't mind, in fact, he'd feel _happy_ for Mando--just because he, himself, was _happy._

Wordlessly, Kaine walked back to the ship with the Kid. He promptly ignored Mando's saddened soft sigh of "Oh, Kaine..." as the three adults tried to catch up to his faster pace. The Child's big eyes looked up confusedly at the young Jedi. Kaine just shook his head, giving him a small smile as he entered the ship, tucked the kid in his crib and went off to his own room. Trying to put his own mind at ease.

* * *


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine warms up to Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i have any notes for this one, other than the title loosely referring to a brookyln 99 joke where cap holt says "do you think of me as a father figure, peralta?" when jake accidentally says "thanks, dad" instead of "thanks, man" when holt compliments his work
> 
> -kaine's pronouns are 'he/they'  
> other than that, enjoy:)

* * *

**4\. Do you think of me as a father, Kaine?**

Luke and Din had been dating for two years, some time before Kaine had joined Mando. by then, Luke had decided to pop the question. Kaine's initial wariness and mistrust of Luke didn't fade until a month _after_ the wedding. As Kaine would be cold toward the older man, avoiding him as much as possible -- even going as far as to address him by his surname. Safe to say, it was a classic scenario of jealousy and Luke could only hope it'll pass.

Luke was teaching Kaine useful information about the Jedi and what it means to be one, Luke decided in an act of kindness to compliment them. "from what I can tell, your skills are impressive. Though, as much as you proclaim yourself to be a Jedi, you still need the training." He jokes dryly. This probably the only time Kaine wasn't cold as he rolls his eyes good heartedly, his hair falling over his eyes as he brushes it out of his face, pushing his glasses up. He avoided Luke's gaze, he never liked eye contact. Just because he wasn't looking, doesn't mean he wasn't listening. 

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, dad." he spoke in a shy mumble, he looked away -- finding the floor much more interesting. They fought back a smile, as they blushed a tad bit.

Luke's eyes widened, "what'd you say?" his face then relaxed into a teasing look. Kaine looked up at Luke, his expression one of shock. " _hmm?_ " he hums loudly. "do you see me as your father, Kaine?" he then asked seriously. 

"possibly." Kaine mumbled, as Luke smiled warmly. "I'm proud of you for being honest...son." he teased.

Kaine had a mixed expression of shock and nervousness, eventually settling on a smile. 

Things were looking up and Luke couldn't be happier.

* * *

**5\. Persuasion**

Luke and Kaine had decided to explore the latest planet they were on, the Child was safely in his crib trailing behind them. Nearby, Din was trying to hassle another bounty hunter for some credits. Kaine froze as he nudged Luke's side. " _Woah,_ look it's a DL-44 blaster! _and_ it's a limited edition--dad, can we get it?" they looked at their father hopefully. The blonde had a hesitant look on his face, "mmm...I don't know." he looks at his son, who had a pleading look on his face "please?" he says. Luke weighs his options, Kaine has been pretty good lately but at the same time, the blaster could be expensive..."well, sure. why not? you deserve it." he smiled as Kaine thanked him. They went over to where it was being sold. Luke asked how much was the blaster--but when the seller faced Luke, they had look of awe on their face. "Jedi Knight Skywalker! you hadn't need to ask for the price, just for you--it's free." Luke tried to politely decline, but the seller insisted. So, out of kindness Luke gave in. "Well, okay. Thank you." The seller handed him the blaster, then handing it off to Kaine. 

Kaine thanked his father as he stored his blaster away, hugging him.

"You're welcome, son." he says as Kaine pulls away.

* * *

**6\. Odd**

Kaine walks into the main room, stopping once he saw an... _interesting_ sight. The Kid was in mid-air, giggling. ' _what the hell... just how in tune with the force is he?_ ' Kaine thinks wryly. "What're you doing up there?" Kaine spoke playfully as the Child babbled in turn--with Kaine interpreting it as a skittish: ' _nothing._ ' though Kaine possessed the force, he could easily bring the child down himself--but decided against it, his first guess was calling his dad for help.

"uh, _dad?_ " they called as loud as they could. "yeah, hun?" Luke responded from another room, "you need to check this out." Kaine replies. Luke walks over, "what is it?-- _oh!_ " Luke gasped at the sight of the Child. Luke softly coaxed him down as he landed into his father's arms. "Let's not tell Pops about this, yeah?" Luke says to Kaine, as he nods.

"Agreed."

Because, the last thing they'd want is giving Din a heart attack.

* * *


	3. shenanigans part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine spends time with Ben--resulting in Leia being with almost everything. Mando teaches Kaine blaster etiquette and oddly enough Luke has the patience to train the chaotic duo (ben and kaine) the ways of the jedi  
> 

* * *

**7\. Pranks**

whenever both Luke and Mando had to go off on missions, wether it be for the new republic or settling disputes with particularly difficult bounty hunters--they sent the Child and Kaine to stay with Han and Leia, and these were one of these times. Luke knew they were going to be gone longer than usual, two months to be exact -- and he didn't want his son to worry, as he tended to be anxious a lot of the time. He crouched to his eye level, "Now, Kaine...I think our mission is going to be a bit prolonged than normal -- by two months at the very least. But I don't want you to worry about us, we'll be fine. If anything arises we'll make sure to contact Han and Leia as soon as we can and vice versa. We're gonna miss you, son. Right, Din?" He looked at his husband for encouragement. Din nodded and hummed, "yeah. we'll be fine, kid." he ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Luke pulled Kaine into a hug with the jedi pulling away allowing Din to squeeze the kid's cheek affectionately. 

Kaine bid them goodbye and went over to his aunt and uncle, both of them noticing his concerned look on his face. "They're gonna be fine, kid. Lighten up," Han reassured as Leia spoke "your fathers are both very strong. Without a doubt, they'll come out of their mission unscathed." Kaine nodded and mustered a smile "thanks." he says quietly. 

The majority of the time, whenever Kaine spent time with Ben, it consisted of playing pranks on each other. Wether it be making a mess of the house, mocking and teasing each other, improper use of the force: which mainly consisted of playing out specific pranks or making one another trip and fall, you'd be sure to be caught in the raging whirlwind that is Ben and Kaine. And quite frankly Leia didn't know if she should find it endearing or not. The two of them were just like their respective fathers and Leia couldn't help but admire it.

The next day, after a quick sparring match -- Ben and Kaine sat on their bench's picnic table in the backyard of their house, having lunch. It was Ben's brilliant idea to start a food fight. He threw a piece of food at Kaine, hitting his shoulder sleeve and staining it. The food fell onto the grass beside Kaine's feet. Ben grew fearful when staring at Kaine's cold and angered expression.

Aw, crap. He knew he messed up with this prank. ' _Fear the anger of a kind man_ ' as he once heard and he sure subverted those expectations. 

Kaine harshly threw their leftover piece of food at their cousin's face, his anger slowly but surely dissolved into laughter as they both started hurdling food at each other. The fun ceased once they heard Leia call for them. "Boys?" the two stopped as they started to panic. "Shit, what'd we do?" Kaine panics. "We should go, mom tends to get impatient if I don't answer her within 15 minutes!" Ben answers as steadily as he could, the two scrambled up and ignored the mess they made -- answering Leia's calls.

The two came in, thankfully they weren't as dirty to where'd they track food remains on the floor. Leia gasped in disbelief, as Han looked up from the dining table -- looking almost slightly impressed. " _What did you do?_ " says Leia hotly, hands on her hips as she glared at the pair. "uh...food fight?" Ben answered as jokingly as he could. "I expect better from you both, now I can tolerate most pranks you two play...but _this?_ Now we certainly didn't raise you this way, Ben. And I'm _damn_ sure your fathers didn't raise you this way, either Kaine."

  
The boys looked guilty, "sorry, mom." Ben mumbled, "sorry, Aunt Leia." said Kaine softly. "Aw, honey...don't you think you're being too hard on them? let them be kids, they aren't gonna be 15 forever, you know." Han speaks, looking at them. With Kaine and Ben sharing hopeful looks then glancing back at Han, giving him a thankful look. Han had a look of respect -- he was impressed with how they managed to pull these kinds of pranks. "Of course...don't encourage them with this kind of behavior, Han! They need to learn there are consequences to their actions!" Leia scolded. "It looks like they've already had," says Han, sympathizing with the kids -- looking at their now guilty and saddened expressions. 

Leia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "fine." she breathed deeply to calm herself. "just go clean yourselves up, but as punishment -- no, holo-games until you clean up the mess you've made outside." 

Kaine and Ben decided to not make a fuss, as they begrudgingly went to clean up. 

Leia shook her head, as she leaned against the edge of the dining table. "why the kids must be similar to their fathers in this family, I'll never know..." she huffed as Han shrugged.

* * *

**8\. Training**

Din had decided to train his son to use much more efficient blasters compared to the ones he has or had. Kaine is skilled in most blaster and weapon usage, what else his son _isn't_ skilled in -- Din will never know. He gently repositioned Kaine's hold on the gun. "Now, aim at the targets and pull the trigger." he says, as Kaine did what he was told. the scarlet red escaping the blaster as it hit the target hook, line, and sinker. Kaine did the same to the other two targets. He looked to his father gleefully. "yo, pops...I did it!" he cheered as he set the gun down, as Din nodded. 

"Good." He ruffled his son's hair, and lightly squeezed his cheek out of affection. "Now, how about we train some more, yeah?" he asked, to which Kaine replied with a simple "yea." 

the two continued training, while Din wouldn't say it--he was proud of his son.

* * *

**9\. Training 2: the electric boogaloo**

Upon seeing Din training his son on blasters, Luke wanted to try training Kaine and his cousin the ways of the Jedi and practice the force. The three sat in a grassy field, the sky above them gloomy. 

"Now, I want you to practice meditation, feel the tenseness and tightness release as you calm your body and mind." says Luke, "tightness, huh? like my constipation." spoke kaine dryly and quietly, as he and Ben fell into quiet wheezes of laughter, as Luke rolled his eyes. "boys." he scolded lightly. the laughter lulled until Kaine thought of it again and started laughing as Ben did the same. Luke shook his head and joined in with the laughter. 

Jeez, Ben and Kaine sure are _something._

* * *


End file.
